


Wondering Thoughts

by Simys



Category: Gilbert & Sullivan - Fandom, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Hints of Gilbert & Sullivan, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simys/pseuds/Simys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in the dark he remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wondering Thoughts

 

 

 

 

 

 

                     _"For a week to dwell in a Dungeon cell is a pour lookout for a solder stout"_

 

 

 

 

The words of the old earth song she had played for him run through his mind, and truly the words ring true, though it has been far more then a week, his mind plays back all the songs he can remember the sound of her voice  as she sang from an old book dogeared and the pages worn thin, Her one earth possession brought to Pegasus.

_"From the briny see comes Young Richard, Let the welkin ring,_

_with the news we bring, safe and sound reterneth he, All victorious from sea!."    _

The songs rolling off her tongue with practised ease only those few to which she had forgotten the tune stopping her, those cool nights when she had cred into his vest in sadness to know that she had forgotten, the book she told him once was her memory so many memory's attached to that book. she once said she would one day forget it all and have no longer any reason to cry but she was usually ether drunk or smiling through tears at that point, Funny to be thinking of that now when the cold blackness seeps through his vary bones and his mind turns to swirling thoughts and distant memory's long put away, surly he should be recalling his Home world lost forever, Or family long dead, old foods, nursery rimes.

 

_"How say you maiden, Will you wed a man about to lose his head?_

 

_For half an hour you'll be his wife and then the dower is yours for life."_

The sounds are back distant dripping and slow scraping, she would have found something to laugh at in this place she did in every other place they found themselves so why not here,  she would say something about hiding from the emperor so as not to have to marry an elbow, not that it would make any seance but she would say it and he would laugh, some times she would read the whole play reading all the parts changing her voice and sinning all the songs she could, once she got two of the marines to do a song with her that she had said the not even grad opera singers could do alone it was written for three people, and three people it would have,  he could never help, he couldn't read her book, he wasn't sure how she could read her book.

_"Oh my name is John Wellington Wells, I'm a dealer in maic and spells,_

_in blessings and curses and ever-filled purses, In propdecies, witcher, and Knells."_

She never met the team there just wasn't the time, he often wondered what they would think of her, He thinks Teyla would approve, at least he likes to think so, she often tells him that she has three brothers and that when he dose meet them he has to be prepared to meet three hulking brutes all over six feet, she also mentions something about baseball bats whatever that is.

He lies in the dark and thinks of her voice softly singing

_"When a merry maiden marries Sorrow goes and pleasure tarries, Every sound becomes a song,_

_All is right and nothings wrong! From to-day to ever after let our tears be tears of laughter"_  

She wanted to get marred he know that he could tell by the way she sang the song with a catch in her thought and a sigh in her smile, she had the most lovely hair too long and silky, soft to the touch, sometimes she would leave it down and he could run his hands through it softly stroking. he would Liston to her sing from her book and he would be at Peace.

_Is it a world of trouble Sadness sat to song?_ _Is its beauty but a bubble Bound to break ere to long?_

_Are its palaces and Pleasures Fantasies that fade?_ _And the glory of  its treasures Shadow of a Shade?_


End file.
